Favourite Thing
by Ruka-x3
Summary: You never ever want a fed up Sasuke.


**Title**: My Favourite Thing

**Rating**: M for .. Stuff :P

**Author**: Ruka-x3

**For**: Myself D:

**Warnings**: Baha..bahahahaha .. sex ._.

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own or they would have fucked numerous times already. I'm just sayin :P

by the way, this is un-beta'd so uhmm .. yeah xD

* * *

**Favourite Thing**

Sasuke didn't understand it. He just couldn't fathom why Naruto did this.

I mean, it's been five years since they've been dating, and still, even before that he still did it. I mean, a normal person would be sick of it by now. It was just … just abnormal.

"Really, dobe is the ramen necessary." Sasuke sighed. Every time Sasuke just _happened_ to want sex, Naruto would say; _Yes teme! It gives me energy!_

Every.

Single.

Time.

It was ridiculous! Sasuke was getting darn well fed up. "Really dobe, you can eat it after."

"But Sasuke, it's my favourite thing in the world!"

By the end of that sentence, Sasuke was glaring. And Naruto knew it, but after so many years, he found that he paid nearly no attention anymore. "Then," Sasuke decided that today was enough, "I guess I'm going to have to do something about that."

Sasuke stood from his chair, walked over to Naruto and slid the bowl away and across the table. "Teme! You know I was-"He was cut off when Sasukeput a finger to his mouth and smirked. "Just give me a minute." Sasuke sat on the table in front of Naruto, spreading his legs and resting his feet on the arm rests of Narutos chair.

"Sasuke what are you…" His sentence trailed off to nothing as he watched his boyfriend lean back on one hand and the other slip into his pyjama pants, massaging his member. Naruto felt his own pants begin to tighten as he watched Sasuke throw his head back and began panting, moving his hand faster.

He was going to make this a show and a darn good one if he had anything to do about it.

"Sasuke…" Naruto ran his hand up and down his boyfriends clothed legs, wanting the offending cloth gone. "Take these off."

Sasuke felt a shudder run through him at the sound of Narutos voice laced with lust. He stopped his ministrations long enough to slide his pants off, lifting his buttocks, and kicking them off to the side and returning to his previous position. As he was about to reach again to his now fully engorged cock, Naruto grabbed his wrist causing Sasuke to whimper slightly before he spoke up.

"Let me." Naruto took hold of Sasukes length and heard him gasp and buck into his hand. Naruto smirked before he began pumping.

"So impatient Sasu-Chan," Naruto said as he began sliding his hand up and down Sasukes cock faster and faster, loving the sounds that Sasuke was making with every passing swipe. Naruto leaned down and licked up Sasukes length, swirling his tongue around the head. Sasuke head fell back as he cried out in pure ecstasy.

Naruto smirked as best he could around Sasukes cock and began to bob his head up and down his boyfriends weeping length. "Fuck, Naruto!" Sasukes hand tangled in sunshine locks as he pushed Naruto down fully onto his cock. Naruto just relaxed his throat and allowed his boyfriend to slide in and out at his own pace.

"Nnngh, Fuck!" Sasuke pushed Narutos head all the way down on his cock before releasing in the back of his throat. Naruto just hummed around the releasing cock and drank all that Sasuke had to give him.

After a few moments, Naruto lifted his head from his boyfriends slowly softening cock and licked away any seed that was missed.

"Don't think we're done here." Sasuke mused, panting; as Naruto looked into lust clouded black orbs with his own darkened blue ones.

"Oh? And what else were you planning?" Naruto smirked leaning against the back of his chair.

Sasuke didn't reply only leaned back, taking a similar position to the one he had before, looked at Naruto and held up three fingers. He smirked and began to suck on his digits, sure to get them each sufficiently wet, all the while keeping eye contact with Naruto.

Sasuke removed the digits shortly after, he then placed one leg on Naruto shoulder and without warning, inserted two his digits into his hole.

"Shit! Oh fuck, Naruto Yes!"

Narutos eyes widened and his pants tightened even more. He was panting now, his cock straining against his pants, as he watched his boyfriend fuck himself on his fingers. Sasuke was bucking and moaning, all the while calling out Narutos name.

"Fuck! Hahn!"

Narutos pants had begun to feel very uncomfortable at this point. He couldn't take this torture!

"Naruuu," Sasuke moaned as he looked once again at his boyfriend, "Your fingers feel so good." He cried out once again when his fingers struck his prostate, and soon after that he added the final finger.

"I can't take this anymore!" Naruto whined. He wanted to be surrounded by Sasukes hot, tight passage. The anticipation was killing him, and his cock.

"I don't know-ahh! What you mean_nnnnn_"

"Oh, you will." Naruto took hold of Sasuke wrist and pulled his fingers out. "Put them back." Sasuke whimpered. Naruto smirked up at his flushed boyfriend, "I can't baby, something else is going there."

"Hurry."Sasuke was so close! He wanted Narutos thick cock in him now!

"Lay back." Naruto said softly. Sasuke obliged and lay back on the table, wiggling his ass.

Naruto smirked once again and leaned forward, placing Sasukes legs on his shoulders, and taking one of his balls in his mouth. Sasuke gasped and Naruto moved lower, circling Sasukes entrance with his tongue.

"Shit Naruto!" Sasuke cried out and tangle one hand in bright blonde hair as Naruto thrust his tongue into his twitching hole.

"Mmm, right there. So good. Naru, you're so good." Sasuke breathed.

Naruto pulled his tongue out and smirked when Sasuke let out a whine of disappointment. "Baby, come here." His voice was laced with desire as he gently moved the ravens' legs from his shoulders as he stood up.

With half lidded eyes as he sat up on the table, Sasuke looked at him, still panting. He didn't care what happened, so long as he finally got his release.

"Sasuke," Naruto leaned in and spoke softly into the ravens' ear, loving the shudder that ripped through him, "I'm going to take you to our room," He paused and looked Sasuke over once more, licking his lips. "And fuck you into the mattress."

"Then do it." Sasukes breathing picked up again feeling his partners breath ghost over such a sensitive area.

"Oh, I will baby." Naruto looked into Sasukes eyes, his own reflecting the lust he saw in his lovers. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Narutos waist tightly, smirking as Naruto groaned into his neck.

"Don't tell me you're going to break your promise baby." Sasuke purred into his ear. "Of course not," Narutos breathing was shaky, "One thing…"

"Anything," Sasuke moaned.

Naruto looked into his eyes and smirked, grinding into Sasuke, "My ramen."

* * *

**Okaay so I chickened out in trying to write a yaoi lemon! D: .. T-T  
I hope you like it anyways, it has some lime! =D**

**Ruka, 3**


End file.
